Humain avant tout
by ErzaKH
Summary: Avant d'être un Shinki, Yukine était avant tout un humain. Il pensait avoir une vie "normale" Sauf qu'un événement va le détruire. À tout jamais.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : _**Humain avant tout.**_

Résumer : _**Avant d'être un Shinki, Yukine était avant tout un humain. Il pensait avoir une vie "normale". Sauf qu'un évènement va le détruire. A tout jamais.**_

Raiting : _**T**_

Genre : _**Drame**_

Note 1 : _**Hey ! Mon premier écrit sur Noragami ^^ Soyez pas trop sévère s'il vous plaît ^^'**_

Note 2 : _**Cet idée d'OS m'est venue alors que je lisais une théorie sur la mort de Yukine '-'**_

Note 3 : _**Pour ce qui est de la forte intelligeance du petit Yukine, ne venez pas me dire que c'est impossible, ou je vous présente mon petit frère x)**_

Note 4 : _**Bonne lecture ! :D**_

* * *

 _ **Humain avant tout :**_

 **\- Dis Yato ?**

Sur le bord d'un fleuve, près d'un cerisier qui perdait peu et peu ses pétales, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns accompagné d'un adolescent au cheveux blonds regardaient le coucher du soleil. Le plus âgé tourna le regard vers son cadet.

 **\- Mmh ?**

Le regard orangé de l'adolescent fixait toujours le lointain.

 **\- Comment je suis mort ?**

Yato leva un sourcil. Pourquoi tenait-il tellement à le savoir, tout à coup ?

 **\- Crois-moi Yukine, mieux vaut que tu ne l'apprennes jamais.**

L'adolescent regarda le plus âgé cette fois-ci. Une once de colère rayonnait dans son regard. Il savait qu'il savait. Et puis, il s'agissait là de son passé, il était donc en droit de le savoir.

 **\- Je dois savoir !** S'emporta alors le blond.

Le Dieu soupira. De toute façon, il le saura un jour d'une manière ou d'une autre. Alors autant tout lui déballer de suite.

 **\- Tant pis pour toi. Tu vas le regretter pendant longtemps ...**

* * *

Déja lorsqu'il était petit, les parents du petit Yukine se disputaient. Mais cela ne durait pas longtemps. Une heure voire deux maximum. Ils s'aimaient et se chamaillaient comme n'importe quel couple. Ils vivaient heureux, comme n'importe qu'elle famille au Japon. Le petit blond était le chouchou de ses deux parents. Ils l'éduquaient convenablement, lui apprennaient la politesse ainsi que les bonnes manières. Pas plus âgé de deux ans et demi, le futur Sekki se rendait déjà à l'école. En effet, il était doué d'une intelligeance au dessus de la moyenne pour son âge. Il savait l'alphabet par coeur et comptait jusqu'à vingts. A côté des autres élèves, le petit Yukine semblait être un petit génie. Celui lui permis alors de sauter deux classes et de se retrouver directement en grande section (PS : Je ne sais pas si c'est pareil que chez nous au Japon pour la maternelle ...). Seulement, cet écart d'âge l'isola un peu du reste des enfants. Tous ayant plus ou moins déjà trouvé leur paires d'amis, ils n'osaient pas aller parler au blond. Et lui non plus. Cependant, il ne parla jamais de ce problème à ses parents.

* * *

Un jour, alors âgé de huit ans, en rentrant de l'école, le petit Yukine surprit une discussion entre sa mère et son père. Ils se trouvaient dans la cuisine et avaient minutieusement fermé la porte. Mais les oreilles du blond étaient partout. Il colla alors son oreille contre la porte et écouta la conversation :

 **\- ... Il va mal le prendre.** Annonça son paternel

 **\- Mais on ne peut pas tuer ce pauvre enfant !** Répliqua sa maman.

Sans le vouloir, le futur Sekki poussa légèrement la porte et se fit remarquer par ses parents. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose en ce moment : fuir ! Ils voulaient le tuer !

 **\- Yuki ?** Fit sa mère surprise.

Yuki était le petit surnom mignon qu'elle lui avait donné étant enfant.

 **\- Ta mère et moi avons quelque chose à te dire.**

Le père s'approcha de son fils, le porta puis le déposa sur la table de la cuisine. L'homme prit ensuite sa femme par la taille puis elle annonça :

 **\- Tu vas avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur.**

La nouvelle mit un long moment à arriver au cerveau du petit Yukine. Une fois qu'il réalisa ce que cela impliquait, il comprit rapidement qu'il ne serait plus le petit chouchou et qu'il serait sans doute vite délaissé par ses parents. Ils s'occuperont plus du bébé que de lui et ils ne l'aimeront plus autant que maintenant. Peut-être même qu'ils ne l'aimaient déjà plus ? ...

* * *

Ce qu'il craignait le plus arriva. Sa mère donna naissance à une adorable petite fille. Beaucoup trop adorable au goût de Yukine. L'attention était trop souvent dirigée vers elle, et on le négligeait. Ses parents ne faisaient plus attention à lui. Il s'était alors dit que faire des "bétises" suffiraient à se faire remarquer de nouveau. Le jeune garçon commençait alors à sortir tard, à ne plus aller en cours, et voler parfois. Mais rien. Ils se fichaient totalement de lui, désormais. Sa petite soeur, appelée Sakura car elle était née en pleine période de fleuraison de cerisier, était le centre de l'attention.

Le futur Sekki en eut marre. Bien décidé, il fit ses valises, un peu à la hâte il fallait le dire. Il ne voulait plus être ici, quitte à être à la rue. Au moins, là, dans le froid, peut-être qu'une âme charitable le remarquera. Il descendait doucement les escaliers et s'approcha dangereusement de la porte quand il entendit les fous-rires de ses parents. Son coeur se serra. Le blond donnerait n'importe quoi pour partager ce moment de bonheur avec eux. Mais ils n'avaient que faire de lui.

Yukine prit alors la poignée de la porte et s'apprêta à sortir.

 **\- Yuki.** Dit alors une toute petite voix.

Le jeune garçon se raidit. Qui venait de prononcer ce surnom que personne ne lui avait donné depuis deux ans maintenant ? Il se retourna et vit sa petite soeur.

 **\- Yuki !** Répéta-t-elle en lui tendant les bras.

Le futur Sekki la regarda de haut puis ouvrit la porte pour de bon, cette fois-ci.

* * *

On pouvait dire que Yukine avait mal choisi son soir. En effet, il était passé devant un magasin vendant des télévisions et le programme diffusé à ce moment-là indiquait que ce soir serait la nuit la plus froide de la saison. Comme pour justifier les dires, des flocons de neiges tombaient doucement du ciel. Ils était légers et doux et s'écrasaient lentement au sol, se décomposant à l'arrivée.

Assis sur une balançoire du parc, le blond tenait fermement ses bras, se mettant presque en boule, pour se réchauffer. Il avait froid. S'il avait su, il se serait sans doute habillé plus chaudement. La neige continuait à tomber, et de plus en plus fort qui plus est. Les flocons s'écrasaient sur ses cheveux ainsi que sur ses vêtements. Le jeune garçon aurait voulu rentrer. Mais à quoi bon ? Personne ne se souciait réellement de lui, là-bas. Alors pourquoi vouloir rentrer ?

 **\- Tu vas attraper froid.** Assura soudainement une voix de fille derrière lui.

Yukine se retourna et fit face à une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge. Elle avait des cheveux châtains avec des reflets roux ainsi que de beaux yeux noisettes. Elle lui souriait gentiment. Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vue. Peut-être étaient-ils dans le même collège ? La jeune fille enleva ensuite son écharpe et la passa autour du coup du blond.

 **\- C'est mieux là, non ?** Demanda-t-elle toujours en souriant.

Le jeune garçon se braqua puis détourna le regard avant de la remercier froidement. La jeune fille soupira puis s'assit sur la balançoire à côté de lui. Ils restèrent longtemps, comme ça, sous la neige, sans rien à se dire. Elle se balançait doucement en bougeant légèrement ses pieds.

 **\- Alors ? Comment tu t'appelles ?** Questionna finalement la jeune fille

 **\- Appelle-moi comme tu veux.** Dit-il

 **\- Puisqu'on s'est rencontré sous la neige, je vais t'appeler Yuki. Ca te va ?**

Le futur Sekki ne dit rien. C'était son éternel surnom, de toute façon.

 **\- Appelle-moi Erza.** Fit ensuite la fille aux cheveux châtain.

Le blond acquieça d'un signe de tête. Il allait l'oublier, de toute façon. Alors pourquoi lui donner ainsi un nom ?

* * *

Cinq ans venaient de s'écouler. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé dans la vie de Yukine. Pour commencer, son père était devenu alcoolique et violent. A cause de ça, sa mère et lui s'étaient séparés. Et, bien sûr, elle était partie avec sa fille uniquement, laissant son fils à son triste sort. Ne supportant vraiment plus son père, le jeune garçon passait sa vie en cours sans réellement les suivre, ou dans les rues. Il volait également. Alors qu'il avait arrêté. Son père croulait sous les dettes et le peu d'argent qu'il gagnait, il s'en servait dans les bars ou la drogue. Le blond devait donc s'assurer sa propre survie du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il n'osait en parler à personne. Pas même à ses profs. De plus, il n'avait aucun amis à qui se confier. Et le pire était qu'il devait cacher avec des pulls amples les multiples bleus et ecchymoses laissés par son père. Dès que Yukine rentrait chez lui, il se bagarrait souvent avec son alcoolique de père. Mais ce dernier avait bien trop souvent le dessus sur lui.

Un soir, alors qu'il rentrait, il fut surpris de ne pas trouver son père sur la canapé en train de se bourrer la gueule comme il le faisait toujours. Il aurait dû être soulagé mais, bizarrement, ça l'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose. Le jeune garçon préféra se dire que ce n'était que son imagination et monta dans sa chambre pour se reposer. Traînant des pieds, le blond balança son sac à l'autre bout de la pièce puis s'affala sur son lit. Sa journée avait été plus qu'épuisante et il avant bien besoin de dormir.

Soudain, en plein milieu de la nuit, Yukine entendit des bruits étranges. Il se releva en un sursaut et se dépêcha de trouver la lumière de son portable pour connaître l'identitée du bruit. Le jeune garçon ne le trouva pas. Cependant, une main attrapa son poignet et, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, il se retrouva immobilisé sur son lit. Il reconnut l'homme au dessus de lui. Son père. Il puait affreusement l'alcool. Le futur Sekki n'avait néanmoins pas remarqué le couteau dans sa main droite. Son père commença alors à le massacrer de violent coup. Yukine hurla qu'on vienne l'aider. Mais il n'y avait personne aux alentours. La vie quittait petit à petit son corps. Ses paupières se fermaient lentement. Il repensa soudain à la seule personne qui avait réellement était gentille avec lui. Erza. Son écharpe sur sa table de chevet était la seule chose qu'il vit avant de définitivement fermer les yeux.

* * *

Yukine ne savait pas comment il devait réagir. Il vouait une rage et une haine sans précédent envers ses deux parents. Mais il n'en voulait en aucun cas à sa petite soeur. Elle était innocente dans cette histoire. Idem pour cette fille. Erza c'est ça ?

 **\- Pour ton bien, ne cherche pas à les retrouver.** Dit alors Yato en regardant le lointain

 **\- Et pourquoi ça ?**

 **\- Tu te feras plus de mal que tu ne le penses. Et ils ne te verront pas de toute façon ...**

Au loin, deux filles marchaient côte à côte. Elles s'assirent alors sans le vouloir près du Dieu et de son Shinki. Elles regardèrent tristement la rivière.

 **\- Erza ?** Dit alors la plus petite

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Quel âge aurait mon frère aujourd'hui ?**

La plus âgé baissa le regard. Ses yeux se voilèrent d'une immense tristesse.

 **\- Yuki aurait seize ans à l'heure qu'il est.**

A ce moment là, Yukine regarda indifféremment les deux jeunes filles. Il ne les avait même pas reconnues.


	2. Publicité

Hey !

Tu pensais à un nouveau chapitre ? Bah c'est raté, désolée ... :( Mais bon, ce dont j'ai à vous parler est d'autant plus important, car ma vie future est en jeu ! Je ne plaisante vraiment pas avec ce genre de chose !

Je suis pas trop pour à l'idée de me faire de la pub d'ordinaire, car je n'aime pas vraiment me mettre en avant comme ça. Mais c'est ma carrière qui est en jeu, alors j'y suis obligée. Alors voilà, après avoir fini le lycée, je voudrais être auteure. Passer ma vie à écrire des livres ne me dérangerait pas, d'autant plus que les idées ne manquent pas dans ma petite tête ! Mais bon, pour cela il faut être connue. Et c'est là que vous intervenez. Je vous propose, si vous le souhaitez, de venir m'encourager sur ma page personnelle Facebook "Le Monde Fantastique d'Erza". Pas besoin de déverser de l'argent ou quoi que ce soit. Pas du tout ! Je vous demande juste de venir m'encourager, car du courage, je vais en avoir besoin pour que mes projets voient le jour ! Si vous me suivez, vous aurez droit à connaître de temps en temps l'avancée de l'écriture, les projets en cours, les étapes sur la publication d'un des livres, la date de sortie exacte d'un de mes livres ... Mais aussi le privilège de venir me parler ! (Ca fait prétentieux ... .) Je réponds toujours aux messages, peu m'importe qui me parle ! Même si c'est une insulte, je réponds quand même. Ou alors je vais pleurer dans mon coin, ça dépend des jours et de l'insulte ... Bref !

Me savoir soutenue me ferait un bien fou ! J'ai besoin de prouver que vivre de son rêve est possible, si on s'y donne à fond ! Alors, s'il vous plaît, ayez pitié d'une pauvre petite larve comme moi T.T

Merci d'avoir lu ! :3


End file.
